Someone Save Me
by mrsthornton123
Summary: "Some people think Kylo Ren is a hero and some people think he is a villain." "What do you think, Mrs. Kenobi?" "I think he is a monster."
1. Chapter 1

**Rey is 12 at this point.**

 **Ben is significantly older than Rey.**

 **I own nothing.**

Han meets Rey

The man did not look rich, but Rey knew how rich men walked. He was older and his hair was turning grey. He wore a leather jacket, a simple white shirt, and brown pants. Rey could see that he kept his wallet in his back pocket - it would be an easy steal.

Rey grabbed her baseball hat on her head and made sure that all of her hair was hidden before she moved forward. She kept a good distance behind him until he walked into a big crowd of people - people would just assume she was his son despite her torn clothes and dirty appearance. People in Jakku were oblivious or just didn't care what was happening around them.

She got so close to the old man that, when she looked up, she could see a mole on the back of his neck and a tattoo on his ankle when his pant leg lifted as she looked down. She reached her hand slowly forward. She could see the tip of the wallet sticking out of the pocket and her fingertip brushed it when out of seemingly nowhere, he turned around and his large hand gripped her wrist.

"What the hell you doing, kid?"

She looked up and she saw his dark brown eyes staring at her. He was a handsome older man she would reflect later, but at the moment, Rey did one thing - she screamed.

"Help me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She saw a couple people pause or turn their heads to stare, but then they kept walking. "The man is trying to kidnap me!"

The man's other hand covered her mouth and her screams were muffled.

"Shut up, boy."

Rey kicked him hard in the shin.

"Shit!" the man let go of her and Rey turned around to run. The only problem was, there was a gigantic man standing in her way. The enormous man put his hands on her forearms and lifted her in the air. She was brought eye level to his face. He had a very impressive beard and a very large mouth that went with it. Rey's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a moment. Was he going to eat her?

"Put him down, Chewie."

The large man named Chewie dropped her and she fell straight on her ass.

"Ow," she groaned.

The large man did something with his hands and the older man replied to his gestures with, "No shit."

Rey felt a couple of her hairs rip out of her scalp as the older man pulled her hat off her head.

"Hey!" Rey stood up quickly and jumped to get her hat back, but the older man kept her hat of reach.

"You're right, Chewie," the man laughed and there was a kindness in his eyes that made Rey stop jumping. Rey never heard a more pleasant laugh in her life. "She is a girl!"

Rey's mouth dropped in shock and she looked back up at the gigantic man. He did his weird hand gestures again.

The older man's laugh stopped as he glared at the big man.

"My eyesight is just fine," he grabbed Rey by the shoulder and leaned down to her level, but then turned back to Chewie and pointed his finger, "and I'm not getting old." The big man silently laughed. This had to be the weirdest day Rey had ever experienced.

The older man was staring at her as if he knew exactly who she was. Rey could tell he could see the dirt on her nose and under her fingernails, the bruise under her eye where Plutt had hit her last, the bruises that were slowly healing on her ribs, and how skinny she was. She could tell he could hear her stomach growl and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Rey felt her cheeks redden and she looked to the ground. She saw a bug crawl past his feet and she heard him sigh,

"Were you trying to steal my wallet, kid?"

Rey looked back up at him and huffed.

"I was trying to swat a bee that was on your ass, sir."

The older man's face became a smile again and Rey had to fight really hard not to smile back.

The older man straightened and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket - he threw it at her and she caught it easily. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Watch your language kid," he said with a rough voice and she raised an eyebrow at him, "You shouldn't cuss until you're at least my age," he amended.

He itched his the back of his neck with his right hand and pointed at her with his left.

"Open the damn wallet."

Rey looked up at the gigantic man and saw him nod. She turned back to the wallet and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman and a picture of a gangly boy with the older man, but in the picture he had brown hair instead of grey. Rey grew confused when she saw nothing else but more pictures. She flipped through the pockets almost frantically and saw no money or credit cards. She looked up at him and saw that he fighting a smile.

"I thought you were rich," she accused. It was his turn to look confused.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

She waved the wallet up and down at him and she stuttered with incredibility and almost felt ridiculous as she said, "You walk rich."

She could see the gigantic man shaking from laughter.

"My wife is rich," the older man folded his arms across his chest. "I was once like you."

Rey scoffed, "You were a girl once?"

The older man unfolded his arms and put his hands on his hips, "You're cheeky."

Rey reached out his wallet towards him as an apology. She'd be damned if she said it.

The man grabbed it almost reverently, "Even though the people in this wallet mean more to me than a thousand Lamborghinis," he looked at her seriously, "their pictures wouldn't have gotten you a damn thing." Rey would have been moved by his speech if he hadn't compared his family to a Lamborghini - BMWs were much nicer.

The man put Rey's hat back on her head and waved his hand at her, beckoning her to follow, as he started to walk. He pulled out a second wallet from his jacket pocket, "But this will buy you some dinner."

"Why - " Rey began to ask and she felt the big man, Chewie, put his hand on her back and push her forward. She was asking two questions with her why: Why did he keep two wallets and why was he going to buy her dinner? The man answered both with the shrug of his shoulders and with,

"Like I said, kid. I was once like you."

The man and Chewie took Rey to a nice diner that sold burgers, pie, shakes, salads, pancakes, and anything Rey could ever want. Her mouth watered the moment she walked in. The people in the shop were nice and good folk. This diner, even though it wasn't anything like some of the rich restaurants Rey envied before and dreamed of eating at, was the most special place Rey had ever been to. It felt like a home she never had.

Rey ate the burger on her plate without breathing. She almost choked on one bite but, thought death would be worth it if it was by an amazingly juicy, tender, dripping with ketchup, food goodness.

"Slow down, kid."

Rey looked up at the older man and the man named Chewie. They weren't eating and didn't order any food. Rey wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. Chewie grabbed a napkin and handed it to her. She felt her cheeks redden for the second time that day.

"Thank you."

Chewie smiled at her in reply.

"Why can't you talk, Chewie?" Rey asked him.

The old man replied for the gigantic man, "He's a mute."

Rey must have looked confused because Chewie opened his mouth. It took Rey just two seconds before she realized he had no tongue. Rey dropped her burger and leaned closer.

"You have no tongue!" It was about the coolest thing Rey had ever seen.

Chewie closed his mouth and nabbed one of her fries. The older man laughed and said,

"Some man cut it out of his mouth on one of our many adventures." He slapped Chewie on the back and Chewie dropped the fry that he almost put in his huge mouth. It rolled on the floor and Chewie glared at him. The older man quickly snatched another of Rey's fries and handed it to the large man.

Rey took a sip of her drink with a loud slurping noise and imagined what the men did for a living. She imagined them sailing the sea as pirates or fighting bad guys or smuggling drugs or working in an office. Either way, they had to be some of the coolest men she had ever met - the coolest. So far, Rey could tell that they expected nothing in return for their kindness. Rey hardly ever met good people and she thinks that's why she can tell that they are.

"Han Solo!"

The older man turned his head and looked towards the counter. Rey followed him and looked towards the direction that the big voice came from. Rey was surprised to see that the voice came from a very tiny old lady. She had the biggest and thickest glasses Rey had ever seen - and she was still squinting as she looked towards the man she now knew as Han Solo. She was wearing the same outfit that every other waitress was wearing, but she had a tag that said: The Boss and with "The Boss" was the name Maz Kanata - Kanata was the same name as the diner and Rey knew that this tiny woman owned the place.

The tiny old woman, Maz, squeezed into the booth next to Rey.

"Hello, handsome." Rey thought she was talking about Han but then the old woman leaned over the table, practically standing on the booth seat - Chewie only had to lower his upper torso - and started to kiss the gigantic man. Like kiss. Rey felt a little bit nauseous watching them and she could tell Mr. Solo felt the same way. He looked green and stared at Rey. He rolled his eyes and Rey giggled a little.

Maz broke away from Chewie and there was a big sucking noise like a vacuum - Rey felt a little sicker as she saw spit fly - and looked at Rey. She leaned in real close.

"Who's the girl?"

Maz asked the two men while staring at Rey.

"We actually don't know her name." Han Solo looked pointedly at Rey. Rey felt her hands grow clammy, but she knew she could trust these people even though she didn't know them.

"Rey," she told them all and looked towards Han shyly. He smiled and said,

"Rey. That's a good name."

Rey spent hours in that diner with the men and Maz. Even though they all must have had things to do, they decided to spend time with Rey. They talked and Rey laughed. She didn't once say where she came from or what her home like was like - everyone already knew. Rey learned that Han and Chewie traveled the world and found items to sell. Rey also learned that Han had a wife named Leia and a son named Ben - he looked sad when he talked about Ben. Rey knew not to ask though kind of how Han knew not to ask Rey about her scars and bruises.

When it was time to go, Han pulled out a checkbook. Rey tried to look to see the price of the food, but he kept it hidden from her view.

"You know you don't have to pay, Han." Maz tutted at him.

Han ripped the check out of the book and handed it to Maz. Maz's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"Han," Maz sounded choked up and Rey thought she saw a tear roll down her cheek. She felt very confused.

Han looked uncomfortable and coughed slightly, "It's Leia's money anyway and she is into this shit."

He looked at Rey and said, "Make sure you come here everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," he looked at the floor, "You won't starve on my watch, kid."

Rey felt very confused and she looked towards the check in Maz's hands.

"Wha - "

Han Solo and Chewie scooted out of their seats and started to walk towards the door.

"Just do what I say, kid." He was almost out of the door when he turned back and said, "See you later."

The next morning, Rey went back to the diner. Maz was there and had pancakes ready for her. Every day for years Rey went to the diner for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and there was food waiting for her - every time.

 **End Notes:**

 **I watched this movie (it was nothing like this - it was the Dragon movie going around Tumblr) and my creative juices told me to write this. I love this story and I love Han Solo. Next chapter will be soon and there is a major character death - I'm sorry. Kylo Ren (the vigilante) will make an appearance. Next chapter I will have more world info too. Jakku is a apart of a major city (kinda of how LA and Gotham is). It's based on Gotham and of course Star Wars. Kylo Ren is like batman -he's rich- but a whole lot darker and twisted. I'm excited for you guys to meet him! Let me know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kylo Ren Meets Rey

 **Warning:**

 **There is an attempted Rape scene and mentions of past rape (of a minor) and abuse. Plutt is awful in this story. There is language and violence. And a major character death.**

 **And to clarify: Rey and Han did not have an affair and yes, Kylo Ren does fly.**

"Have you seen this, Ben?"

Armitage Hux with his sour expression and equally orange hair threw pictures onto Ben Solo's desk. Ben didn't look up from his computer, but he could feel the irritating man staring at him. Hux always approached Ben to gloat about something, but the air around Hux this morning seemed too satisfied.

For a while, all that could be heard was the clicks of the keyboard as Ben typed. The longer Ben ignored Hux, the more Hux began to sigh. Ben could feel his eye begin to involuntarily twitch - one day he was going to die from an aneurysm.

Ben stopped typing and looked up at the frail looking man with a raise of an eyebrow. Hux pointedly looked at the pictures he had tossed on Ben's desk moments earlier. Ben rolled his eyes and looked down, and for the first time in ten years, he saw his father's face. The man looked older than when he last saw him, but this wasn't what stopped his heart, it was the pretty girl his arm was around. Ben grabbed the pictures and saw his father and the girl walking out of a movie together with his father's friend Chewie. Eating at the diner with the obnoxious family friend Maz, and there was even a picture of them on the subway with the girl's head resting on his father's shoulder.

"Seems your father has been having an affair."

Ben felt anger surge in his heart and his hand crumpled the pictures without Ben telling it too. Ben looked up at Hux with a deadly glare. Hux backed up.

"Why the fuck did you bring me these, Armitage?"

Hux visibly swallowed and said, "For years, your father has been giving that girl thousands of dollars - she is nothing but a whore."

Ben felt himself grow more and more irritated. What did the girl and his father have to do with anything? Why should he care if his father is fucking a girl that didn't look older than thirteen. His mother's face flashed in his mind's eye.

"Your father has also resumed his dealings with the Guavian Death Gang," Hux continued and Ben let out an irritated sigh. He wasn't surprised that his father was once again smuggling drugs into the city. He wasn't at all disappointed - he was used to his father failing to keep his promises. "Your mother has also been gaining favoritism from the public. Snoke fears that she will gain control of the city."

Ben felt fear enter his heart, "What does Snoke want me to do?"

A sickening smile found its way on Hux's face and Ben wanted to punch it off of him.

"He wants you to get rid of your father," Hux gave a little laugh. "Once he is gone, his affair and dealings with the Guavian Death Gang will be released to the media and your mother's reputation will be ruined."

Hux started to walk away and Ben felt himself shaking from anger. Hux was almost out of the door when he looked back at Ben,

"Oh, and Ben?"

Ben didn't reply.

"Don't fail."

Hux closed the door after him. Ben pushed a button that was on top of his desk and his glass office became shaded. He stood up and walked towards his coffee maker. His hands were shaking and clenched them. He turned back to his computer and let a yell as he punched the damned thing. He punched it over and over. He grabbed a picture of some pointless nobody and threw it across the room. He kept yelling and throwing and punching until he became breathless. He slumped on the ground and leaned against his desk. He looked around and saw the destruction. Kylo Ren would not fail - he was nothing like the man Han Solo.

"What is the difference between a hero and a vigilante?" Mr. Windu asked Rey's class while holding up The Coruscant Times featurning Kylo Ren and his Knights. Last night they took down Jabba Hutt the Major and Rey's idol, Poe Dameron, was the one that covered the story.. Rey looked around and saw her classmates. This was the one class anyone cared up at her school. Jessika lifted her hand.

"Yes, Miss Pava?"

Jessika looked nervous and uncertain as she said, "Well, a hero is a good person," a couple of people giggled and she turned a bright red before finishing, "and a vigilante is someone bad?"

Mr. Windu smiled at Jessika, "Thank you for your comment Miss Pava. It was the perfect launching point." He looked around and asked, "Does anyone have anything to add?"

A large boy spoke without raising his hands, "My papa says that the Knights of Ren are heros."

Majority of people became very vocal after that:

"They get rid of bad people."

"Hutt was a monster!"

"Everyone they have taken out deserved to die."

Rey lifted her hand.

"Yes, Rey?"

Rey waited until every silenced before saying,

"A hero is someone who does good things and is someone people respect. A vigilante breaks the law, but they can still do good things."

Mr. Windu tilted his head, "So is breaking the law a good thing?"

"Damn straight!" someone shouted from the back and multiple people giggled.

Rey shook her head. She thought about Han and how he stopped her from pickpocketing him - but she also thought about Plutt. She thought about how she wished one of the Knights of Ren would come to her home and kill Plutt for what he did to her. Even though murder was against the law, she wouldn't mourn the loss of Plutt.

"But sometimes, especially when the law is doing nothing, someone needs to do something."

Mr. Windu stared at Rey with his wise eyes and nodded his head. Rey felt herself lift the gloves that covered her arms up higher. She felt like he could see the scars. Right then, the bell rang and people began to pack.

"Alright, read the newspaper people!" Mr. Windu shouted at retreating backs. Rey slowly got up and began to pack. She wished today was one of the days that Han would come pick her up from school. But Rey knew he had a life with a wife and a job; she was nothing compared to his other family - she wasn't blood.

"Your essay was very good, Rey."

Rey looked up at Mr. Windu and smiled.

"Do you think I need to change anything?" she asked.

Mr. Windu shook his head and gave her a smile that she knew was only reserved for his favorites.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll get in, Rey."

Rey blew a strand of hair out of her face and started to walk towards the door.

"I really hope so," Rey sighed and dreamed of walking the halls of Coruscant University, "I really want to get out of this shithole." Rey quickly shut her mouth in horror and looked at her teacher. He was silently laughing and Rey felt herself grow relieved.

"One day, I will be reading to my class 'Rey Kenobi's' articles about world hunger and the Knights of Ren." Mr. Windu put his hand on Rey's shoulder, "Have a good night, Rey. Turn in those applications."

Rey nodded, "Yes, Mr. Windu."

Rey's house was far from the school, but she didn't want to use her money for the bus. She didn't feel like going to Maz's tonight - Rey felt lonely. She knew Maz wouldn't be at the diner because she was celebrating her anniversary in Naboo with Chewie.

Rey felt a raindrop hit her cheek and she wiped it away. She looked up at the darkening and saw that there were dark clouds that weren't there twenty minutes earlier.

"Shit."

The rain came down hard and Rey ran into an alleyway that had covering. Rain in Jakku usually lasted about ten minutes, but when it rained it came down hard. Rey leaned against the brick wall and decided it was a good time to take a little break before walking for an hour to her slimey home. She closed her eyes and just breathed. She could smell the rain and the trash. She could smell crushed dreams and ruined lives. She could smell alcohol - and she could hear multiple footsteps approaching her. They were blocking the only exit and the way that Rey got in the alley in the first place. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

Rey quickly stood straight and opened her eyes. Walking towards her were five big men.

"Whatcha doin' in the rain, purty girl?"

This man was the biggest and he looked the drunkest. Rey knew not to talk back to men like these. She grabbed her backpack and took it off her shoulder. She didn't have anything of importance and she didn't want them to grab it when she decided to make a dash for it. She looked around and her eyes stopped when she saw a loose metal pipe at least two feet away from her to her right.

The men got closer to her and one pointed his sausage finger at her,

"You're Plutt's girl."

Rey felt her blood grow cold and she looked back at the men with wide eyes. They looked closer at her and they began to nod.

"That is Plutt's girl," one laughed and continued to say, "heard you were a good fuck, girl."

Rey began to scoot to her right. She maintained eye contact with the men though.

"Doesn't Plutt owe you money, Owen?"

The biggest one, the man named Owen, nodded.

"I reckon though," Owen said and Rey could see his yellow teeth, "a fuck with a tight pussy like her would cover it."

He reached out his hand and that is when Rey launched herself at the pipe. She screamed as she felt a hand grip her hair and pull her away, but with luck, Rey got hold of the pipe before she was pressed against the disgusting man.

Rey yelled as she turned around and swung the pipe at the man. Rey heard a sickening crunch and felt satisfied when she saw blood coming out of his now deformed nose. He put his hands to his face and screamed.

"You little bitch!"

His voice was muffled. Rey backed away and was panting. She pointed the pipe at the men. They were still blocking the exit.

"Now I'm not just going to fuck your pussy girl," Owen growled out, "I'm going to fuck your little mouth too."

The men pulled out knives and Rey felt her heart drop. She wasn't going to make it out.

"Please," she prayed to anyone that could hear.

The men stopped approaching and their faces changed from anger to horror. They started to back away and then they just sprinted out of the alley. Rey felt confused and then she felt giddy. Her swing must have scared them good.

"Yeah!" She yelled at their retreating backs, "You better run!"

She laughed and gave the pipe a little twirl. She turned around then screamed.

There was a large man with a mask - Kylo Ren. A man who she had only ever seen on the television and in the newspapers, but could recognize as if she knew him.

Before her mind could comprehend exactly what she was doing, she swung the pipe at the masked vigilante with all of her strength.

In the blink of an eye, Kylo Ren lifted his arm and caught the pipe in his hand. Rey's arm vibrated and her head was ringing from shock. The man's arm didn't even flinch. Rey quickly let go of the pipe and backed away, but the masked man stepped closer and tossed the pipe away. Rey could hear it's clatter echo across the alley. Rey was shaking and had to strain her neck to look up at his masked face. She could hear his modulated breathing and she felt extremely tiny and vulnerable. Kylo Ren was a giant who towered over Rey as if she was an ant.

Rey hit the brick wall and gulped for air. Her chest was heaving and her hair was sticking to her forehead from rain and sweat. The man leaned in close to her and she couldn't look away. Her doe eyes were wide and she looked at him. She could see every crevice on his mask and her tiny reflection in his mask eyes. The man looked like a machine. He tilted his head.

"You're just a child," came his modulated voice - deep and penetrating. Rey shivered, not just from the cold.

Rey huffed and strangely felt herself relax.

"Kylo Ren is a shit name."

Kylo Ren straightened. Rey saw his fist clench. She held her breath - maybe taunting Kylo Ren was not a good life choice.

Kylo Ren stared at her for only about a minute more before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey," Rey began, "where are you -"

Kylo Ren stretched out his hand and then Rey felt herself lift from the ground. She was pushed backwards from an invisible force and the air was knocked out of her as her back slammed against the dumpster. Rey stared at the covered alley and gasped for air. She winced as she sat up.

"Son of a bitch," she yelled as she scrambled up and rushed to the entrance to yell at Kylo Ren some more, but he wasn't there. Rey circled around and around and looked up, but the masked man was gone.

That night, Rey turned in her college applications. She'd rather shit herself then stay in Jakku anymore .

When Rey walked out of school a couple weeks later, she was shocked to see Han Solo leaning against his Lamborghini with a cigarette in his mouth waiting for her.

"Han," she shrieked with excitement as she ran towards him. He barely opened his arms in time to let her in for a big hug. He lifted her up and swung her around.

"Ouch," Han groaned as he put her down, "you are getting fatter, kid."

Rey laughed and swatted his arm, "You are just getting older, old man."

Han's eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled down at her. He reached down a hand and ruffled her hair.

"Happy birthday, Rey."

Rey gasped as she realized what day it was. She had forgotten her own birthday. Han laughed at her when he saw her befuddled expression.

"You forgot your own birthday again, kid? I think you're the one getting old."

"I'm seventeen," she said in awe. One more year she would be legal, in college, and away from the clutches of Unkar Plutt.

"Get in the car," Han said as he opened his door and got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked as she walked around the car and opened the door and scooted in.

Han shoved two tickets in Rey's face.

"You didn't," Rey was radiating with excitement. She grabbed the tickets and shrieked with excitement. Han covered his ears and gave her a playful glare.

"Quiet down, kid. You are such a girl sometimes."

Rey stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the dopiest smile. Rey was going to see the greatest musical ever written with the greatest man alive.

Even though they were wearing street clothes, the ushers let Han and Rey in graciously. They had the best seats in the house. Han watched Rey the whole entire night instead of the musical - he couldn't give a chicken shit about what was happening on the stage. He laughed every time she gasped and every time she laughed. At the end of the play, Rey started to sob and Han handed her a tissue. He loved this girl like he loved Ben.

"That was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Rey was clasping her hands together and she was walking like she was in a daze. Han laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her away from walking straight into a pole. They were walking to their favorite ice cream shop.

"I'm glad you liked it, kid."

Han coughed and scratched the back of his neck. Rey looked up and him - he only did that when he was nervous.

"What's wrong, Han?"

"Uh, nothing," was his coherent reply.

Han stopped walking and Rey stopped too. He looked so serious that Rey felt a strange fear enter her heart and a familiar one - was he going to leave her like her parents?

"I talked to Leia," he said with his gruff voice.

Rey looked to the ground. He finally told Leia about her. Mrs. Organa must have freaked out and told Han to stop wasting his money on a worthless cause.

"I guess I'm not your mistress anymore," Rey joked. Han gave a little laugh.

"I told her about you and how much I love you, kid."

Rey widened her eyes and looked at him in shock. He never ever told her he loved her before. Han scratched the back of his neck again and shifted his weight to his right leg instead of his left.

"Me and Leia always wanted a daughter," Han said in a quiet voice. Rey felt tears prick her eyes and she mentally pinched herself. Was she dreaming?

"We decided," Han paused, "I mean, if you want." Rey had never seen Han look so uncertain, "We want to adopt you Rey."

Han pulled his picture wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Rey. Rey opened it up and saw that Han had added a picture - one of him, her, Chewie, and Maz.

Rey felt tears run down her cheeks.

"She wasn't happy at first that I kept you a secr - woah!"

Rey hugged him so hard and she told herself she was never going to let him go. Rey felt his arms circle around her back. She closed her eyes and smelled the air. It smelled like rain and Han smelled like home.

"Well, isn't this touching."

Han and Rey separated and Rey saw at least ten men standing a distance away and watching the pair. Rey quickly wiped her cheeks and looked at Han. He looked pale.

"Get behind me, Rey."

Rey obliged hesitantly it was only then she noticed that the men had guns. Rey looked around and saw that the area of town that usually wasn't deserted, was.

Han stepped forward a half a step and lifted his hands.

"Bala Tik," he said, "good to see you, man."

Rey flinched as Bala Tik lifted his gun and pointed it at Han.

She could see Han flinch too, and his eyes shifted quickly to her and then back to the man named Bala Tik.

"I can give you the money tomorrow, Bala."

More of the men lifted their guns.

"It's too late, Han." Bala Tick said. Rey could hear the familiar tick of a gun, "Say hello to the devil for me, old man."

Han turned around and grabbed Rey and brought her to his chest - shielding her from the men and the guns. Rey could hear the loud pop of multiple guns. As if in slow motion, Rey closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, "Please."

Rey and Han clutched at each other for about a minute before they realized that nothing came in impact with them. They were both still alive. Rey opened her eyes and leaned away from Han. Everyone looked in awe as the bullets hung merely inches away from Rey and Han. And then they were in movement again - this time going towards the men in red.

The men yelled as the ducked and some bullets found their targets. Out of the sky Kylo Ren fell in front of the men. He lifted his hands and the men floated in the air. Rey heard bones crushing. A couple of men ran towards him with their guns.

"Look out!" Rey yelled.

Kylo Ren looked behind him and two knives floated out of his hands and pierced the men in their necks. Blood squirted everywhere and the men fell to the ground.

"Run!" Han pushed Rey and Rey felt her legs go into action. She ran as fast as she could. She was a good distance away when she realized Han wasn't following her. Rey hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could keep running or go back and then she remembered what Han had promised her - they were family and if family loved each other, they always went back.

Rey ran towards Han and when she was about twenty feet away, she paused. Bodies were all around Kylo Ren and Han Solo. They were facing each other and talking, but Rey couldn't understand what they were saying. Rey felt her breathing calm and she felt a smile starting to grow - Han was safe. Kylo Ren really was a hero.

This thought was ringing in Rey's head as Kylo Ren pulled out a large red sword and stabbed Han Solo through the chest. Rey screamed.

She ran towards Han and watched as Han touched the monster's face before slumping - he was dead before Rey reached him. Rey was vaguely aware of the police cars heading towards their way and the flashing red and blue lights. She fought with all of her strength as Kylo Ren's strong arms lifted her into the air. Later she would recall that they had flown. She screamed and scratched and before she knew it, she was in front of Maz's diner.

"You monster," she yelled at the masked creature when he dropped her to the ground.

She pounded her fists on his chest.

"You were supposed to save him," she cried, "not murder him! You only murder bad men"

"He wasn't a good man," the modulated voice replied.

Rey stared angrily at him.

She gasped for breath and it took her a moment for her to say, "Han Solo was the best of men." She stepped away from him as she realized something - maybe Jessika had been right.

"You are the bad man." Rey felt like her world was crushed. All those times she dreamed of Kylo Ren and his Knights coming to save her from Plutt was just a dream. They weren't heroes, they were villains.

"You wouldn't understand," Kylo Ren said and started to walk away from her, "you were nothing but his whore."

Rey screamed and charged at him. Kylo Ren turned around and grabbed her by the neck. Rey clawed at his hands and gasped for air.

"I could crush you," Kylo Ren observed and he once again tilted his head to study her. He let go of her and Rey grasped and rubbed her neck. She coughed and it hurt her when she said,

"You already have," She took a gulp of fresh air, "you killed the man who was going to get me out of this shit hole and adopt me."

Rey saw Kylo Ren freeze.

"What did you say," he asked.

"I wasn't his whore," she yelled despite the pain, "he and his wife were gonna adopt me." Rey was sobbing again. Rey fell to her knees on the ground and realized she was clutching Han's wallet still. Rey tossed the thing at Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren watched as it dropped to the ground.

"That had his most precious belongings," Rey explained, "He was a good man who loved his wife and son more than anything in the world."

The masked figure bent down and shuffled through the wallet. He paused at the one of Han's gangly son.

"You're lying," the man who once was a hero to Rey whispered.

He looked back up at her and stared at her. Rey felt rain begin to fall. She only shook her head. Kylo Ren backed up as if in shock and then bent his knees and then he was gone - somewhere in the air.

"Rey!" she heard Maz scream. Rey was lifted by Chewie's strong arms and carried into the diner.

The news of Han's death and his supposed affair and smuggling was all over the news in the matter of hours. The next day, every newspaper covered the story. Maz let Rey sleep over at the apartment above the diner. Chewie and Maz had closed the diner early and were up in their apartment when they heard shouting from outside.

Rey could barely open her eyes they were so swollen.

"I didn't have an affair with him, Maz."

Maz tutted and shushed Rey, "We know, Rey."

Chewie was sitting on the couch and he barely signed a word since he found out about Han. He was looking at the window.

"He was going to adopt me," Rey sobbed. Rey was never going to leave now.

Rey must have said this out loud because Maz went to the dining room table and handed Rey a letter,

"Yes, you are, Sweetheart."

It was the acceptance letter to Coruscant University.

At that moment Rey vowed she would go to college, become a journalist, find out the identity of Kylo Ren, and do everything in her power to end him.

 **There is chapter two. I am so sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Rey will be older and will meet Ben Solo. There will be more world explanation.**

 **Comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
